1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for slicing a meat product and, more particularly, to slicing a whole muscle meat product and separating the slices.
2. Background Art
There are various apparatus and methods for slicing whole muscle meat products into multiple slices utilizing a cutting blade or multiple cutting blades. A typical process is to flatten a whole muscle product sufficiently to be feed through a cutter that is operable to slice the flattened whole muscle product into thin strips for further processing. However, once the muscle product is sliced into multiple strips by a typical slicer, the strips are not readily separated. It is not uncommon for the slices to be separated manually or by some other means once the meat product has exited the slicer assembly.
For example a Key Isoflow™ shaker table has been utilized to separate sliced product once it has exited a slicer and pre-dust machine. However these types of slicer systems are not able to separate the flattened whole muscle product as it travels through the slicer assembly. Separation of the product after it has exited the slicer assembly slows down the over all process of manufacturing the final product because the sliced product must be separated prior to or after subsequent processing, such as for example a breading process. A better apparatus and method is needed for slicing and separating the product.